Distance walking, jogging, running and playing sports are daily activities for most people and for some for a regular part of an exercise programme. When regularly partaking in such activities it is important that suitable footwear is worn in order to protect and support a user's feet.
Generally walking, running or playing sports on soft ground, and in particular grass, is recommended as the natural cushioning provided by the grass reduces impact forces as the foot hits the ground and therefore reduces jarring of user's body. Said cushioning is natural to a user's body in acceptance, transference and dispersal of forces.
However access to grassy areas is not readily available for all and therefore many people continue to walk and run or exercise on hard surfaces.